1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to image sensors, and more particularly, to stacked image sensors and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Color filters are used to realize colors on an image sensor or a display device. The image sensor may be based on a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS). The color filter transmits light of desired components (for example, red, blue, and green light) and absorbs remaining components. Accordingly, based on a unit pixel, a large portion, for example, two-thirds, of optical energy incident to a color filter is lost.
A color filter may also include a Bayer pattern, and an image in a color mosaic pattern may be obtained through the Bayer pattern. An image obtained in this manner may be restored to an original color image through image processing. However, in obtaining an image in a color mosaic pattern on a single plane loses a large portion of incident light due to the optical absorption by the color filter, and thus, there is a limit in efficiently using optical energy incident to an image sensor. Various methods have been proposed to overcome the above limitation, for example, a method of combining a color splitter with an image sensor or a method of using a stacked silicon photodiode.